


Brightness

by BlueDelinquent



Series: Clarity [2]
Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M, They fucked, chiharu is sunshine, hes a gentleman otherwise, i mean dirty as in hygeine btw, thats it?, yamato is dirty we all know this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDelinquent/pseuds/BlueDelinquent
Summary: "In this moment, underneath Yamato’s body, in his arms, on the receiving end of his slow kisses and caresses. Chiharu knows he will never be happier.""Yamato’s watches as Chiharu curls his body into him in a fit of laughter and feels his own smile stretching across his face, he thinks he finally understands what true happiness is."Continuation of Clarity but can be read stand-alone. Its just smut and some fluff /UWU\
Relationships: Chiharu/Yamato (High & Low)
Series: Clarity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685674
Kudos: 8





	Brightness

Yamato’s never been bothered about his bed before, it’s there for him to collapse on at the end of the day and that’s about it. Despite his popularity he doesn’t actually get visitors to his room, which is why he kind of dies on the inside when he realises there’s clothes strewn everywhere. Chiharu to his credit doesn’t laugh, just roughly shoves them all onto the floor and throws the duvet back because hey, cleaning them up later was not his problem; it’s Yamato’s. He sits on the bed leaning against the headboard and grinning up at Yamato 

“Do you need an invitation?” he teases to which Yamato grins and closes in, smile sharp and predatory 

“Definitely not” a low growl rumbles in his throat as he closes the gap between them and captures Chiharu once more in a suffocating kiss. Chiharu’s arms come up and wind round his neck pulling him impossibly close, he’s more confident this time round, urging Yamato on enthusiastically. 

Yamato climbs on top of him and pulls him down the bed so he’s lying flat on his back, drags Chiharu’s bottom lip with his teeth and relishes in the whine that escapes him. He swipes his lips down Chiharu’s chin and presses open mouthed kisses down and around his throat, feeling his pulse with his tongue. Chiharu’s hands are tugging at his hair and pulling his shirt up, it’s riding up his stomach and bothering him, so he releases Chiharu’s throat and yanks it off. 

Balling it up he tosses it across the room without a care, unaware that Chiharu is admiring the view atop him. He runs his hand up Yamato’s torso, fingers dipping into the grooves of his hard, defined muscle and relishing in the pulsing power that ripples underneath. The muscles contract and quiver under his fingers as Yamato ducks back down and slips his own fingers under Chiharu’s shirt.

Chiharu is caught halfway between a gasp and a moan as he feels his rough fingertips stroking his skin and tracing the lines of his hipbones. He undulates under the soft teasing touch as it travels up his stomach and Yamato scratches gently against his ribcage. The fingers on his left hand trace Chiharu’s ribs and circle around to his spine, slipping in between the grooves of each knob on his spine making him shiver in pleasure. Yamato’s right hand is occupied with gently but forcefully prying his shirt off.

“Got ya” He flourishes Chiharu’s shirt in the air and tosses it behind him, grinning at the eye roll and chuckle that escapes Chiharu. Then he gets right back to business as he realises there’s now an expanse of bare skin right under him that’s ripe for the taking, so take it he does. Yamato lets his lips roam freely about the expanse of Chiharu’s chest and savours the soft sweet flesh under his lips.

He’s vaguely aware of Chiharu’s hands tugging at his hair but the only two things that are registering with him at this moment are; the high lilting moans Chiharu sings in between repetitions of his name and the ripple of hot skin under his hands and lips. He kisses down his torso messily, lips, tongue and teeth marking and sucking his hunger onto Chiharu’s skin like a hungry beast. His fingers find purchase in the grooves of his hips and he slips his thumbs deeper into his jeans and strokes the sensitive skin right above his groin.

Chiharu gasps and half screams, his legs come up automatically at the sensation of Yamato’s fingers, so close but still too far. He locks his knees on either side of Yamato’s hips and attempts to thrust up, trying to meet his fingers, anything really. At this Yamato retreats his fingers only to yank down the zipper and roughly bully off his jeans. Chiharu has his knees so tight against him he can only shove them down his thighs but that’s really all he needs.

“Yamato!” Chiharu all but yells, honorifics long forgotten as Yamato relinquishes his torso only to attach his mouth to the inside of his thighs. He alternates soft gentle kissing with harsh bites and sucking, travelling up the creamy expanse of skin as slowly as possible. At this point Chiharu is nothing but a mess, babbling Yamato’s name in between moans as his spine arches of the bed, trying to get as much contact with Yamato as possible. Yamato swipes his tongue under the fabric of his boxers, brushing oh so closely to his dick but never actually touching it.

“Please” abandoning all pride Chiharu whimpers, begs and pleads as his fingers scramble to find Yamato’s shoulders and his knees squeeze harder against Yamato’s side. He’s got tears in his eyes and his heart is beating through his chest and if Yamato doesn’t give him what he needs he might actually sob. No wait, too late he is half sobbing but apparently that was what Yamato needed to hear because he groans low and rumbling in the back of his throat.

“I’ve got you” his words are sweet but his voice is predatory, there’s a glint in his eye as he pulls away from Chiharu, holding him down with his big hands so he doesn’t try to follow. He pulls Chiharu’s jeans all the way off and tosses them without caring, runs one hand up the inside of his thigh burning a trail up his skin, slow and deliberate. With his other hand he gets rid of his own jeans and drops his head down for another kiss. It’s slow and sweet and Chiharu relishes the attention. Wraps his arms around Yamato’s strong shoulders and keens against his lips. 

Yamato distracts Chiharu with kisses while he slowly gets rid of his boxers, offering no warning he lets his fingers skim down his dick earning a yelp from Chiharu. Plying him with reassuring kisses he keeps going, hesitant touches growing more confident as he wraps his fingers around the hot skin and works him into hardness, rubs his thumb across the head he feels Chiharu shudder underneath him and he presses his dick against his own hard length. 

Chiharu moans at the sensation, its odd but it sends sparks up his spine and makes his thighs quiver, the hot slick movement of Yamato’s dick against his makes him shudder, the knowledge that its’ Yamato’s makes him moan low and keening in the back of his throat. His fingernails scratch against Yamato’s shoulders and he’s definitely making marks but all he can process right now is the heat building low in his stomach as Yamato thrusts roughly against him, his fingers squeezing his length. 

Yamato rests his forehead against Chiharu’s and jerks them both off as Chiharu shudders underneath him and licks into his mouth. A cacophony of moans and whines fill the air as Chiharu can feel the electricity on his body reaching it’s peak, he arches his spine clear off the bed and connects as much of his sweat slicked skin against Yamato’s body as possible and then

“Chiharu” Yamato growls his name with a hard edge in his voice, claiming the skin at Chiharu’s neck as he squeezes his fingers and runs the nail of his thumb across the sensitive head of his dick. Chiharu all but screams as he comes all over Yamato’s hand and stomach. He whimpers at the hot sensation of Yamato’s hard dick against his shaking thighs and whines high and wanting as Yamato thrusts against him chasing his own release. He comes with a shout of Chiharu’s name and Chiharu silently stores that noise in his memory.   
Now they’re both spent, hot sparks of excitement giving way to a warm satisfied sensation that settles in their bones. Yamato’s heavy on top of him but Chiharu welcomes the warm weight, he’s still pawing at Chiharu’s thighs and ribs as well, lazy kisses pressed to his collarbone and shoulder, anything under his mouth. Even though the cum on their bodies is getting uncomfortably sticky and the awkward angle of limbs they’ve ended up in and the embarrassing noises that Chiharu knows will haunt him. 

In this moment, underneath Yamato’s body, in his arms, on the receiving end of his slow kisses and caresses. Chiharu knows he will never be happier. 

Much later they clean themselves up, which honestly was just Yamato roughly scrubbing off the dried cum with a shirt that was then tossed away without a care, what scares Chiharu more is that he doesn’t even care how disgusting that is because Yamato immediately gathers him up in his arms and Chiharu does not (cannot) care about anything else after that. He counts the slow and steady beats of Yamato’s heart and feels the vibration as he speaks.

“Please don’t tell everyone how dirty my room is” he chuckles sheepishly and Chiharu blinks before launching into a fit of laughter that sends tears streaming down his face, the utter hilarity of thinking that this is the thing they have to worry about when telling the rest of Sannoh. Because hey, fucking your friends is no big deal but dirty rooms are the height of embarrassment.  
Obviously. 

Yamato’s watches as Chiharu curls his body into him in a fit of laughter and feels his own smile stretching across his face, he thinks he finally understands what true happiness is.


End file.
